Körper im Wald
by dashustr
Summary: Nur eine klein Geschichte.


Dasha

Körper im Wald.

"Polizei! Polizei!"- schrie ein Mann der bei der Straße neben dem Wald stand. Er lief die Straße hinunter, er war sehr erschrocken, und ganz weiß. Plötzlich stand er ganz still und fiel hinunter.

Die Leute kamen sofort und auch die Polizei. Die Polizisten brachten ihm einen Stuhl und legten ihn hin.

Ein paar Minuten später konnte er wieder sprechen. Die Kommissarin fragte ihn:"Was ist passiert? Warum schreien Sie so laut?" Er antwortete:" Ich… ich… meine…Tochter… hängt… dort. Auf.. dem Baum. " Sie sagte unruhig zu den anderen Polizisten: "Das ist interessant!", dann fragte sie den Mann wieder:" Wer sind Sie? Konnten Sie uns zeigen, wo das passiert ist?" Er dachte, aber dann antwortete er leise:" ich heiße Sam Schmiller, ich bin der Vater diesem Mädchen, die Wald hangt. „Er atmete tief ein und wiederholte:" Ich flog von Norwegen hierher, weil ich mich vor fünf Jahren von ihre Mutter scheiden habe lassen, und sie hat mir meine Tochter Aljöna gelassen. Sie flog irgendwohin. Nach sieben Monaten kam sie zurück und hat sie vom Kindergarten abgeholt und flog weg. Ich habe sie gesucht im Internet, telefonierte mit den Angehörigen, aber niemand wusste etwas. Aber von drei Monaten habe ich sie endlich gefunden. Wir schrieben Emails einander, und ich wollte sie treffen. Wir haben uns 10"00 Uhr morgens ausgemacht, wir mussten neben dem Wald treffen. Ich war dort schon um halb zehn, aber niemand kam. Ich wartete bis 11 Uhr und dann ging ich in dem Wald und dort…dort…sie war… sie hängte auf dem Baum"

Die Polizisten und alle anderen waren sehr erschrocken und gespannt, weil die Geschichte sehr kompliziert klang, sogar die Kommissarin war ratlos, weil sie nicht wusste, wo sie anfangen musste. Dann fragte sie Herrn Schmiller zum letzten Mal:"Können sie uns zum Tatort leiten?" Nach einer Pause antwortete Sam: „Ja, aber wenn ich sie noch einmal sehe, werde ich immer wieder Panik haben und kann auch Unsinn sagen wie ich bin ein Engel! Berühr mich nicht! Geh weg! Ich bin echt nicht schuld!"

Er stand vom Stuhl auf und ging in Richtung Wald. Die Kommissarin und noch zwei Polizisten, die zwei Pistolen hatten folgten ihm. Die Kommissarin folgte sam, er war ruhig, traurig und sehr kontrolliert.

Sam wurde immer nervöser und nervöser. Dann fiel er auf die Erde und schrie wie verbrühte: „Geh weg! Du musst mich nicht töten! Ich will sie nicht töten! Warum!?" nach diesem Schrei legte er sich langsam auf den Rücken und murmelte:" Ich kann mich nicht kontrollieren!" und versuchte aufzustehen, aber er könnte nicht, er war zu schwach.

Einer von den Polizisten nahm ihn auf die Hände und half ihm wider auf die Beine.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie zu einer Wiese, sie schaute traurig und dunkel aus, obwohl es Mittag war. In der Mitte dieser Wiese stand ein Baum ohne Blätter, und der war ganz schwarz als ob er gebrannt hatte und dann zusammen geklebt wurde. Asten hingen viele zerlumpte Seile, aber auf einem hing ein Körper, ein kleiner Körper. Da war es, das war Sams Tochter.

Sie kamen nähr und suchten nach Spuren oder irgendwelchen anderen Indizien. Die Kommissarin fand nur eine Spur von Aljönas Schuhen der Rest der Erde war ganz leer.

Dann kam sie ganz nahe zur Toten und sah, dass das Mädchen sehr verängstigt aussah und ganz weiß und die Tränen in ihren großen, dunklen blauen Augen waren. Sie blieben an diesem Ort nur noch für fünfzehn Minuten und dann gingen sie zurück.

Die Kommissarin klopfte an Margo Schmillers Haustür. Die Tür öffnete eine Frau, die ganz weiß und zerschlagen war. Sie fragte die Kommissarin mit einer sehr freundlichen, aber zittrigen Stimmen „Guten Tag, Frau Kommissarin! Was ist passiert? Haben Sie einen Grund hier her zu kommen?" Sie machte eine Pause und dann setzte sie fort:" Kommen Sie herein! Wen brauchen Sie? Mich, oder Frau Schmiller?" Die Kommissarin antwortete:" Ich wollte mit ihren beiden sprechen!" sie antwortete schnell „ Ich holl sie in einer Minute! Kommen Sie ins Wohnzimmer, und setzten Sie sich!", als sie das sagte, lief sie schnell die Treppen hinauf und dann herzte Stille. Dann hört man einen schaurigen Schrie, einen Schlag und Stille

Ein paar Minuten später wurden Schritte von der Treppe gehört. Das war Aljöna Mutter sie war ganz weiß und ihr Körper zitterte. Es war zu sehen, dass sie sehr schwach und erschrocken war. Plötzlich brüllte sie, als ob jemand sie mit einem Messer stach und fiel zu Boden. Die Kommissarin wollte nicht mehr warten und ging zu ihr und halt ihr aufzustehen. Sie murmelte etwas, die Kommissarin setzte sie hin und wartete bis sie etwas sagte.

Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten öffnete sie ihre Augen undwisperte:"Ich weiß, dass sie gekommen sind um mich zu töten. Du bist die Helfershelferin von German. Töte mich jetzt oder ich gehe zur Polizei und erzähle alles!" Kommissarin verstand, dass sie verrückt war und dieser Mann German drohte ihr. Warum wusste sie nicht! Sie fragte sie „Was erzählst du?" sie antwortete leise „Das ich sie getötet habe!" Die Kommissarin hat gar nicht das geglaubt! Dann fragte sie wieder:" Warum hast du sie getötet? Wer ist German?" sie antwortete "Ich habe sie getötet, weil German arbeitete mit Sam früher im Bank, Und Sam nahm zu viel Geld von German, aber er wollte unbedingt Geld zurück haben. Wir hatten so viel Geld nie. Dann er sagte, dass er wird unsere Tochter töten. Ihm war es ganz egal, aber ich liebe meine Tochter! Ich wollte sie leben lassen ich musste sie stehlen und wegfahren. Nach drei Jahren er fand mich und laste mich nicht in Ruhe. Ich wurde verrückt uns tat sie." Und sie starb.


End file.
